Midnight Love
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli and Clare are both students at Rhode Island University. When they meet at the diner Eli works at, sparks fly instantly. Will early morning peanut butter pie lead to love or nothing but simple conversation?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry I have been away for so long. This idea literally just came to me but I thought I'd give it a go, the story isn't super developed yet, but just trust me, I have a plan. I love you guys, and I am dedicating the entire story to my amazing friend **Elijahgoldsworthy **no, I am not talking about Eli from Degrassi, I am talking about another fanfiction writer. Also, I want everyone to check out **Simplycrafter** and **Turbowiz70** because they are both incredibly talented and they do not get nearly enough praise for it in my opinion. I love you all!

**~ ! ~ ! ~ REVIEW ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Eli's POV:**

Phil's Diner. The diner was a mix of 50's, 60's, 70's, and 80's diner. Our manager, Joe, was a little wild about old themed diners. He was constantly sending us to antique shops and fairs to find new stuff for the diner. He really cared about the place, it was a family heirloom to him.

I am a student at Rhode Island University, sophomore. Since my parents are a little short on money, I have been working to pick up the slack. I don't mind working for Joe, he's a good guy. I just wish I could pick up a different shift. The only shift that needed working was the 12 AM- 3:30 AM shift. It pays more than a regular shift though because I am one of the three waiters on at the time.

I took a breath as I stood in front of Phil's. I was a little early for my shift so if I was lucky our chef, Angie, would have a piece of her famous peanut butter pie. Angie was about 43 years old, average weight, short curly brown hair and a southern accent. I loved Angie, she had been like my mom away from home since I started working at Phil's as a freshman.

When I walked inside I spotted Drew and Adam, the other waiters that worked this shift, at the counter, talking to Joe. Joe was 50 years old, round around the stomach, silver hair, and a deep voice. He was one of the sweetest men alive and I swear he has a thing for Angie.

I dropped my book bag down on the counter and smiled, "Hey guys."

Joe smiled, "Goldsworthy! It's about time you got here, these two nut sculls think it's okay to come in and kiss my ass to get out of their shift. So what do you say Goldsworthy? Can you swing it by yourself?"

I chuckled at Adam and Drew when they gave me the puppy dog faces, "Please man?"

I rolled my eyes, "Go, I'll be fine."

The guys gave me high fives, "You're the best."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ REVIEW ~ ! ~ ! ~**

My shift hadn't been so bad tonight. There was only one customer. She was here every night since I started working here. She would come in at 12:02 exactly and she would stay for God knows how long, I always left before she did. She was beautiful, which is why Drew always made a bolt to her before I could. He was shut down every night, but he always tried. But tonight, who knows? Maybe miss mystery would go for me.

I grabbed a plain yellow waiter pad and walked over to her booth. She always sat with her back to the wall and her computer open to some document.

"Hey…can I get you anything?" Like I had to ask. She always had coffee and the peanut butter pie, hasn't wavered from it in over a year. Impressive.

The girl looked up at me and I got a good look at her face. She really was beautiful, pure looking. She had crystal blue eyes and light pink lips. Her cheeks were a soft pink and her cinnamon curly hair gave her that "beautiful without trying" look.

The girl looked up and looked completely shocked, "You're not Drew?"

I chuckled nervously, "Uh yeah…is that a-"

"Good thing" She clarified, "I'm tired of him harassing me while I work."

"Work huh?" I asked.

She nodded, "Well school work, but work."

I nodded, "Do you go to school around here? I see you in here every night."

The girl smiled, "Yeah, I go to Rhode Island University."

"Really? Same here, but I've never seen you there…." I can't believe I didn't notice a girl like her. She was completely beautiful and apparently smart too.

The girl gave me a soft smile, "I'm just a softmore…you're probably a senior."

I chuckled at her blushy cheeks, "Oh you think I'm old huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, I was thinking you were 30, 40 maybe?"

She's got wit too. I rolled my eyes playfully, "Well you obviously aren't a math major." I held my hand out to her, "I'm Eli, softmore."

She blushed, "I'm Clare…"

I smiled, "So can I get you anything?"

"Coffee and peanut butter pie please."

"Good choice, I'll be right back."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ REVIEW ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Having fun?" Angie asked as she handed me two slices of peanut butter pie.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you-"

"I saw you talking to her. She's pretty, and she's a good girl, take a break, I'll deal with any customers okay?" Angie said sweetly.

Angie really was amazing. I smiled wide and gave her a hug across the counter, "Thank you, I won't be too long."

Angie shook her head, "It's two AM sugar, no one else is coming, go make some magic okay?"

**~ ! ~ ! ~ REVIEW ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"One coffee, two peanut butter pies." I set the plates down and filled Clare's coffee.

Clare raised an eyebrow, "I only ordered one?"

I chuckled, "Well I may have invited myself to join you…"

Clare rolled her eyes and shut her lap top, "Okay, sit, I could use the company."

I sat down across from her and we pulled out forks, "So tell me about you."

Clare nodded, "Well I moved down here from New York last year, transferred from a small college. I major in Journalism. And I have a cat."

I nodded, "Do you live on campus?"

Clare shook her head, "No, I live in an apartment."

"Same here." I watched her sip her coffee.

"What about you?" She asked.

I put down my pie fork, "I've lived most of my life in Canada, but I did a year at UCLA. The scene just wasn't for me so I moved up here. My parents needed some help paying for my school so I work here. I live by myself in a crappy apartment, but the rent is low and it's close by school and work. And I major in English."

Clare nodded, "I was an English major in New York, but I got to meet a writer from the Times and her whole philosophy was amazing, I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

She did have a brain. Smart was defiantly sexy to me. "What got you into English?" Clare asked.

I chuckled, "I got tired of Canada?"

She giggled, "How come I always get Drew? I think I can safely say I enjoy your company a little more"

"Oh really?" I chuckled.

Clare smiled and giggled, "Really"

**~ ! ~ ! ~ REVIEW ~ ! ~ ! ~**

A/N: Okay guys sorry, starter is a little awkward, but I promise, Clare and Eli's time and chats will get deeper, trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! So I wanted to apologize for the slow updates, but I'm just busy and I'm sorry about that. How did you guys like the last season of Degrassi? I've had some massive writers block and people used to send me lots of story ideas, so send me some and maybe I will be able to write? Oh and check out my last one shot because I worked hard on it, it's called "Return To Paradise". Also follow my rps, my personal tumblr and my twitter okay? I'd appreciate it! Much love!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

The next night I came in at 11 pm, hoping I would get to see Clare. Since she consistently came in at 12:02 every day, I figured if I would get a chance to serve her. But, Drew was also working tonight and I doubt he would give up serving Clare without a fight. Even though our conversation wasn't incredibly deep or anything, there was something about that girl, and I was curious to know more, more about her, and more about what I felt last night.

"So what is this I hear about you hitting on my girl?" Drew asked as I clocked in. He was leaning against the counter, with a smug look on his face. _My girl?_….what a douche.

"Hi Eli. How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking." I smirked. It always got on his nerves when I was a smartass. But the nerve of him to call Clare his girl, I don't think so.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Do you have to be such a dick all the time? Just tell me you didn't and Angie is just high off of the pie, because I was told that you two were getting pretty cozy in her booth and I don't like it." He warned.

Drew was never really a vicious person, but he seemed genuinely angry. It was kind of odd, but this was Drew. He hadn't really had a girlfriend since Bianca dumped him last year. He was in love with her and she left him for a girl, Fiona Coyne. They met in rehab and since Fiona was a good friend of mine, I knew that the connection they had was genuine. Drew didn't exactly see it that way though. It really bruised his ego.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Man you have been after Clare for a year. A whole year. Don't you think if she was into you, you might know it? A date, a phone number, maybe even one night of her not shooing you away? I think she's into me and I'm going to find out, so let me have a shot okay? She doesn't like you bro."

Drew gave me his cocky grin. "Competition? Okay, if you want to try, try. But it's going to be me in the end, just watch and see…." With that he stormed off into the kitchen, leaving me to chuckle slightly and finish clocking myself in.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

12:02. The diner's bell on the door rung as the familiar blue eyed girl walked in and made her way to her usual booth. Clare sat down and pulled out her lap top. I looked over at Drew, who motioned for me to go over there. He had this smug look on his face that made me want to clock him, but I decided to take the high route. I wasn't a kid anymore.

I grabbed my yellow pad of paper, but I didn't need it. Coffee and peanut butter pie. Always. "Clare hey," I smiled at her, "What can I get you this fine evening, well morning I guess?"

Clare looked up from her lap top. I could have sworn she was blushing slightly, but I was too much of a gentleman to point it out now. Maybe later though.

"Eli," She smiled up at me, "A second night in a row? Wow aren't I a lucky girl?"

I chuckled, not wanting to be overly excited about the compliment, "You better believe it Clare. You would be surprised how much demand there is for me when we are packed like this." I moved my arm to show her the completely empty diner.

"Oh yes, I am lucky," She giggled, going along with my bit, "Well I better not waste your time then, coffee and a peanut butter pie okay?"

I nodded, "The usual. You must really like that pie."

"It's the best." She smiled.

"Coming right up then." I disappeared into the kitchen to fetch her the pie.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey Angie could I get a peanut butter pie please?" I asked her, as I began to make Clare a fresh pot of coffee.

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you want two of them sugar?" She was so sweet to offer.

I shook my head, "No I don't want to push myself on her. If she wants me to join her, I will, but I'd like her to make the move this time."

Angie rolled her eyes, "Baby you don't want to do that. She's a shy girl, a sweet girl, but a shy girl. If you want to show her you are interested, make a move, at least for the first few times."

I sighed. Girls were so complicated. Why couldn't she just make the move so I knew she was feeling what I was?

"You really think so?" I confirmed. I trusted Angie, and if she said I should do it this way, maybe I should.

She nodded and pushed an extra piece of pie onto the counter, "Go get yourself a girl sweetheart, you deserve it."

I knew Angie was referring to my lack of girlfriends since I had moved here. Angie had even gone so far as to set me up with her niece. Sweet girl, but not my type. I needed someone a bit more…into me. She made it very clear she was seeing someone and her aunt wasn't listening when she said she couldn't go on a blind date. But now the girl is a good friend of mine, Imogen Moreno. She's dating a Jake Martin.

"I'll do what I can, thanks Angie."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"One peanut butter pie, a coffee, and an extra side of Eli, on the house." I smiled, sitting down at the booth, across from her.

Clare bit her bottom lip, "Inviting yourself to join me again? What if I wanted to be alone?"

I rolled my eyes, "Please, you wanted a round two of last night just as much as I did."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh what makes you so sure?"

I shrugged, "Just a feeling, so can I stay?" Even though I wanted to be cool, I didn't want her to feel like she had to take on my company. I wanted this if she wanted this.

Clare smiled. She let me wait as long as she pleased, slowly stirring her coffee and taking a bite of her pie, "Mmm, that's so good."

I groaned, "You're killing me here."

"I know," She whispered flirty.

Clare took another sip of her coffee before nodding, "Why should I let you stay? You're a stranger and I believe it's frowned upon to talk to strangers."

"What makes me a stranger if we talked last night?" I shot back.

She shrugged, "I feel like I don't know you well enough to share my nightly pie break with you."

"How can I rectify that then?" I asked her, taking a bite of my own pie.

"Tell me something." She requested.

"What do you want to know?" I asked coyly.

She mused for a moment, looking around the diner for inspiration, "If you really want to sit here and have pie with me, tell me about the best day of your entire life."

I smiled, knowing exactly which day to tell her about, "They very best day?"

She nodded, "The very best day."

I nodded, "Alright…but remember, you asked."

"I take full responsibility." She smiled.

I sighed, "It was last year. I just found out I had gotten into UCLA and my girlfriend had gotten into a really selective photography program. We were young and on top of the world, so I took her to this little out of the way lake that no one really knew about. We wanted one last day of childhood. We skinny dipped and drank and made love on the sand. We spent the whole day just being kids in love and it's a day I don't think I will ever forget."

As I finished my story, my smile went to a more bittersweet frown. There was a lot about that day I wasn't willing to share with anyone. It was my last day with Julia. It was the last day I got to see her smile, the last day I got to hear her laugh. I missed that girl. She had a life in her that I had never seen in anyone else before. As long as she could have fun, she was down to do anything. It's because of her that I now see the world as an okay place instead of a box of morons. Julia had the power to do that to people, to show them the good in things. I guess she was naive that way, but I thought it was adorable.

Clare pulled me out of my train of thought when she smiled, "Sounds like it was a pretty great day." Not a hint of jealousy or bitterness. Most girls would usually demand to know if I was still with the girl, if not, why not? Was I still on the rebound? Was she pretty? Did they have a chance in hell, but not Clare. No, she seemed happy for me.

"How long have you guys been together?" She asked.

I bowed my head for a moment, "We were together for four years."

"And now?" She asked.

"She's dead Clare." I told her, "I don't want to get into it. She was sick and she passed, the night after actually. It was my last day with her, and it is one I will always remember."

I couldn't help but feel a slight pang in my heart. Talking Julia always did this to me, but I hated it. I wanted to be able to handle the memories, but it wasn't a childhood love thing. We got together when I was 15, sure, but we were together until I was 19. Four years was a long time and to go from having someone to be with, that loved you for four years and then to just lose them cold turkey was really hard for me. Too hard to share with Clare at the moment. I think she sensed that.

Clare gave me a gentle smile that said all it needed to. It reassured me that she understood, that she might want to know more in the future. But my story didn't scare her. And I liked that. I could tell that she had heart. She was compassionate, and that was what I needed in a girl, someone who would understand and take me as is.

Clare didn't say anything, nor did I. We just sat there for a while and looked in each other's eyes. I was looking for any sign or fear in her blue eyes, and she was looking for something to tell her that I wasn't someone worth trusting. I don't think she found anything against me.

I placed my hand on the table as we continued to face off, still silent. I was beginning to think she wasn't going to say anything at all, until she reached across the table and placed her hand on mine, not saying a word, but just gesturing. She cared.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Well…how was it? I wasn't planning to continue this story, but I want to. Should I?

**This chapter is dedicated to CubicleOfThoughts my amazing friend whom I love dearly. Do me a favor and send her stories some love? She's talented and the sweetest person on planet earth. Okay? Okay!**


End file.
